Just the four of us against the world
by Maxine Winchester
Summary: An AU. Kinda. Set in the first series. Progressive Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**So this is kind of an AU I suppose. Set in series 1. I own no original characters. Blah, blah, blah.**

Dean Winchester took a seat at one of the barstools in the cheap pub down the road from where he and Sam where staying. A teenaged girl with long lilac hair that was tied back in a plait and who was wearing a white silk button-up shirt, black jeans and biker boots sat down next to a man in a trench coat and chewed her lip. Three scary looking man walked in and she tugged on the man's sleeve. He looked around, nodded to her and lead her out. The men followed, and Dean saw one of the flash a gun. Not one to stand by while others got hurt, Dean got up and followed them. The men backed the girl and the trench coat guy into an alley. The trench coat's hand glowed and he tapped one guy on the forehead and he dropped to the ground. One guy hit the girl in the jaw with the butt of his gun and she growled and slammed a punch into his nose. "Hey!" Dean yelled, stepping out of the shadows. The girl's face brightened and she took a step towards Dean, but one of the men grabbed the back of her collar and threw her into the wall. The plaster cracked where she hit it but she slumped down and didn't move. The two men stepped up behind trench coat and slit his throat. Dean was too scared to move, but was able to see the men drain a blue substance into a bottle and then man to stagger away. The two men disappeared with a _crack_ and the smell of ozone. Trench coat saw the girl lying on the ground and dropped down to her side. Dean regained himself and picked up the girl. "Hey you, come with me. I can fix her." he said. Trench coat walked beside him and Dean snuck glances at his piercing blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!" Sam asked when Dean barged into their motel room carrying the purple-haired girl.  
"She got thrown against a wall." Dean said simply. He carefully placed the girl on the bed and then turned to trench coat guy and aimed his gun at the guy's face. "Who the fuck are you and are you and this girl gonna endanger Sammy and me?" Dean asked, the end of the gun pressed into the guy's forehead.  
"I am Castiel and I am an angel of the Lord." Trench coat guy said.  
"Bullshit. Angel's don't exist." Dean shot back.  
"Yes we do. My sister and I were destined to protect the righteous man." Castiel began. "Our siblings did not approve of our choices."  
"So what, they threw the girl into a wall?" Dean asked.  
The girl's shirt was stained red and and the girl groaned. "My sister's name is Maxine." Castiel said, before picking up his sister and walking towards the door. "Do you have, like I dunno, angel powers?" Sam asked, before getting a kick in the shin from Dean. "Yes, we used to." Castiel replied, looking sad.  
"Whadaya mean _used_ to?" Sam asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
"The angels took Max's Grace." Castiel said quietly.  
"What about yours?" Sam shut his laptop and focused his attention on the angel.  
"They took mine during the fight."

Castiel barged into the hospital with Maxine in his arms. He marched into the emergency ward and stood in the middle of reception. "Uh, what do we do?" he asked Dean, who'd left Sam with the Impala on the grounds that if he damaged Baby he would make sure the younger Winchester's life was _not even worth living._ Dean rolled his eyes. He cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted. "Hellooo we have a girl who's been thrown at a wall and we need some doctors _fast_!" he screamed, smiling happily when three nurses ran in, taking Maxine and pulling her onto a stretcher. "Don't worry mate, your sister's gonna be fine." Dean said, slinging an arm around the ex-angel. Castiel nodded and hugged Dean. "Whoa!" Dean said, but he hugged Castiel back. Sam ran in.  
"Werewolf gotta go, gotta go now!" He whisper-yelled at Dean and Castiel. Dean sighed and followed Sam out to the car. Castiel nodded and and jogged after the Winchesters.

The old rotten floorboards creaked as Castiel walked through the living room. He ducked back into the hallway and followed Dean up the stairs. They had tracked the Werewolf to an old house on the outskirts of the town. "First a Woman in White and now a Werewolf?" Dean muttered to himself. "This town's got issues." He kicked a door down and walked in, gun held in front of him. Cas walked silently in behind Dean. Then the Werewolf flew through the wall, leaping on Dean. Cas slid a silver blade out of his sleeve and stabbed the Werewolf in the side if the gut. The Werewolf whimpered and then stilled. Dean crawled out from under it and dusted his shirt off. "Thanks for that Cas." he said, sticking his hand out. "Guess we're friends now huh?" Dean said, grinning when Castiel took his hand and shook it. Castiel cocked his head, his expression one of complete and utter confusion. Dean had to admit, that was kinda cute. "Who is Cas?" Castiel asked, letting go of Dean's hand.  
"It's a nickname. Castiel is a mouthful." Dean replied, swaggering out of the room. "Hey Sammy!" He yelled to his brother who had been checking outside and had rushed in when he heard the Werewolf. "Cas just saved my ass by ganking that son of a bitch!" He hollered, thumbing back towards Cas. Sam looked up and a look of relief washed over his face. "Holy crap Dean!" he yelled back, running his hand through his long hair. "I didn't know _what_ had happened to you!"

 **Ooh! What'll happen next I wonder? Review with your decision: Should Maxine die and be replaced? Or should she come back and hunt with the Winchesters? REVEIW WITH YOUR DECISION! ALL COMMENTS WILL BE TAKEN INTO ACCOUNT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The people have spoken. Maxine is in.**

Castiel walked down the hall of the hospital. He stopped at the room Maxine was in according to the woman who had been sitting at the reception desk, looking bored and chewing gum. Cas walked into room 43 to find three other people in the room with Maxine. "Balthazar? Gabriel? Anna?" He asked, his head cocked and eyebrows furrowed. Maxine's head snapped around to face him. "Castiel!" She shrieked. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and groaned, clutching her ribs. "Well." Said of the other people in the room, his British accent obvious. "That was incredibly stupid." A red headed girl glared at him and pulled Maxine out of the bed. "Don't listen to Balthazar Max, he's a dick." She said.  
"I agree whole heartedly." Max said with a grin on her face. Balthazar walked over to Castiel and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "How the _fuck_ did Max end up in a hospital with two broken ribs and no Grace. You were _supposed_ to be looking after her. We trusted you to take care of her." He hissed, but a shortish man with longish hair who was sucking on a lollipop stopped him. "Calm down Balthy, I'm sure Cassie has a reason why our favourite lil' sis is in hospital without her Grace." He said nonchalantly, crunching the lollipop between his teeth.  
"Relax, all of you." Max said, twirling her purple hair around her little finger. "I should be outta here soon, but still, why didn't you heal me Cassie? I don't mean to sound rude but we could'a been outta there in two shakes of a lamb's tail but instead here we are, in some friggin hospital." She said. The guy with the lollipop threw her a toffee and she caught it with one hand and a "Thanks Gabriel."  
"During the fight with Uriel, when uh, Max was thrown at the wall Uriel took my Grace." Castiel said. Anna pushed past her brothers and wrapped Castiel in a huge hug. "It's okay Cassie. We'll kick Uriel's ass for you." She said, and right then Castiel was quite sure he'd be joining Max with broken ribs of his own if Anna kept hugging him as tight as she was. Gabriel laughed. "Steady on girl, you might just kill him before we get revenge on Uriel." Which earned a snort of laughter from Balthazar and Maxine, who got death glares from Anna.

~o0o~

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked, rooting around in the motel fridge.  
"Yeah what Sammy?" Dean replied, lying face down half asleep on one of the beds.  
"Y'know those angels."  
"Mmhmm."  
"Well, d'ya think they could hunt with us?" Sam asked, cracking open a beer and sitting on the end of his bed.  
"S'pose. If this Maxine chick's as good as Cas." Dean replied, burying his face into the pillow. Sam laughed and sipped his beer. "Someone's got a cruuuuuush!" Sam said in a sing-song voice.  
"Bitch."  
"Jerk."


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally free! I officially hate hospitals." Maxine hissed, sliding her leather bomber jacket on as she _swaggered_ (there was no other word for it.) out of the hospital. Her outfit'd barely changed, just a navy shirt instead, the white one had bloodstains that one couldn't really explain at a dry-cleaners. She walked out into the car-park to find Dean sitting in the Impala. She pulled her long lilac hair up into a messy bun and slid on a ring made from braided silver. "Hiya Dean." she said, yanking open the car door. Dean saw her ring and grabbed her wrist. "Where'd you get this?" he asked, his grip on Maxine's wrist uncomfortably tight. "It's mine." Maxine said, pulling a worn leather wallet out of her pocket. She rifled around in it until she pulled out a photo. It was slightly crumpled, but Dean could clearly make out a girl with spiky blue hair and a little boy with dirty blond hair. "That was taken in 1980. I'm hoping you still remember Ezzy?" Max asked, a smile playing on her lips. "Hell yes." Dean said, grinning back. "You haven't changed. In twenty years, same eyes, same grin which only meant trouble or pie." he said. Maxine pulled her sleeve back to reveal a small black tattoo on her wrist. She lifted her leg up and pulled up her pant leg which had covered up black mermaid silhouette twisting around her calf. "Same tattoos, different hair." Maxine said, hugging Dean.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean called, kicking open the motel room door.  
"What?" Sam replied, his fingers flying across the keyboard of his laptop.  
"'Member Ezzy? That great girl who came over and looked after us when we were really little." Sam nodded.  
"Sup Sammy." Maxine said, sneaking past Dean and spreading herself out on one of the beds. "Fuck I'm tired." she said and rolled over. "You an' me both. But get this Sammy, Maxine's Ezzy." Dean said, cracking open a beer and sitting down next to Sam. "Ah ha." Sam muttered, clearly not paying any attention whatsoever.  
"Any cases?" he asked, taking a swig of his beer.  
"No. We're having a holiday." Sam said, shutting his laptop.  
"Okay then." Max piped up. She switched on her iPod, stuck her earbuds in and fell asleep. There was a knock on the door and Castiel walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

_8:45 AM December 5th 1983:_

There was a thump from the hallway and a girl walked into the Winchester family home. She had spiky blue hair which had shells braided into it, a tattoo of a swallow on her wrist and a mermaid on her calf, a Blondie t-shirt and jeans. Dean heard her footsteps and the sound of her banging into things as she attempted to get in the house without a broken leg. "Ezzy!" the eldest Winchester yelled, throwing himself at her. "Whoa, hang on there Dean, I have to make sure everything's all okay with your Mum." Ezzy laughed, pushing Dean up onto her hip. "Mary? You in there?" She asked, sticking her head in the doorway of the kitchen. "Uh yeah, I'm here." Mary replied, running her hands through her hair.  
"Well, have a nice time." Ezzy said, leaning on the door frame. Dean let go of Ezzy and ran to hug his Mum. "Bye bye Mummy." he said, hugging her tightly around the middle.  
"Bye bye Dean." Then Mary turned to Ezzy. "Sammy's asleep, there's a bottle for him in the fridge." Mary said, hugging Ezzy. "You my dear, are a lifesaver." she whispered in Ezzy's ear.  
"My pleasure Mary, Dean and I are gonna have loads of fun." Ezzy, said patting Mary on the back. Mary nodded and ran outside. They heard the sound of the Impala driving off and turned to each other. "Wooohooo!" Dean yelled, throwing his arms up in the air. "Woohoo indeed Dean." Ezzy said. She picked up Dean and rested him on her hip. "Let's go wake up Sammy." Dean nodded and they walked up the stairs. Ezzy opened the door to Sam's nursery and put Dean down, who walked over to Sam's crib. "Hey Sammy." Ezzy said gently, picking up the tiny baby. "C'mon Dean, we need lunch where we're going." Ezzy said. Sam was fully awake and sucking on one of the shells in Ezzy's hair.

"You comin' Dean?" Ezzy called as she pulled on her duffel coat. Dean charged in and yanked on his coat and stood there next to Ezzy, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Where are we going?" he asked, not bothering to contain his excitement. "Some place special." was all Ezzy said as she picked Sam up from his seat on the floor and took Dean's hand.

"Wow." Dean breathed as they ducked under a treebranch. They had been walking alongside the river for a while and the was a small island in the middle of the river. A light patter of snow fell from the sky and caught in their hair. "C'mon Dean." Ezzy said, leading him to a small bridge which crossed over to the island. Dean was staring wide-eyed at the weeping willows that arched over the water and the small shelter they provided, the shining black pebbles that had been used to make dams, and the birds that sat curled in their nests. "Beautiful isn't it." Ezzy said, sitting down and pulling a flask out of the basket they'd brought. She poured two cups and handed one to Dean. They sipped their hot drinks and marvelled at the winter wonderland.

Ezzy was stretched out on the picnic rug, Sam and Dean curled up next to her, Dean pointing out birds and asking what species they were. "You know lots about birds." he said, sitting up and grabbing a sandwich. Ezzy heard a twig crack and saw shortish a man with longish brown hair standing at the shore of the river. "Hey Dean, you wanna have a race to get home?" she asked, packing away the food.  
"Why?" Dean asked, through a mouthful of sandwich. He hadn't noticed the man yet and was tucking into his sandwich. "Beacuse. _Pie._ " That was all it took, just one word for Dean to stand up and take off running. Ezzy smiled and picked up the basket and a still sleeping Sam. She ran after Dean and didn't look back.

"Phew!" Dean exclaimed, sitting down and pulling his boots off. "You can run fast, even with Sammy and the basket." Ezzy nodded and went upstairs to put Sam to bed. When she came back down the stairs Dean was talking to the man from the river. "Gabriel." She said, picking Dean up. The archangel stuck a lollipop i his mouth and grinned.  
"How's it hangin' lil' sis?" He asked.  
"You can't be here Gabe, please just go." Ezzy said, fighting back tears.  
"But I wanna stay." Gabriel pouted. Deans stepped forwards and glared at Gabriel.  
"You're making Ezzy sad. Go away." Dean said, kicking Gabriel in the shins. Gabriel held up his hands and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Ezzy sank down onto the steps and started crying. "What's wrong Ezzy?" Dean asked, patting her on the back. "That was my brother. I ran away from home when I was little." Ezzy said, rubbing her eyes. "S'okay Ezzy. Can we make pie now?" Dean said, tugging on her sleeve.  
"Yeah sure kiddo." Ezzy said, following him into the kitchen.

She smelt the smoke before she saw it. Ezzy sprinted back down the street, her feet slipping on the icy ground. She smashed through the door and ran up to Sam's nursery. John yelled at her to grab Dean and Sam, so she did, sprinting down the stairs and sitting the Winchesters down on the grass, telling them to stay where they were. She ran back up the stairs, coughing on the smoke. "John!" she screamed.  
"Maxine." said a voice in her head. "Maxine you have to come back. Please." Maxine grimaced. She dropped to the ground, gasping for breath. John grabbed her and carried her out of the house and laid her on the grass. "Hey." she croaked, and Dean walked over to her. "I gotta go. Your Mummy had to go too. But I'll make sure she's happy. I'm gunna look after her." A tear slid out of Dean's eye and Maxine smiled. "Can you do one thing for me?" Maxine asked, and Dean nodded. "Shield you eyes." she whispered, and then the angel that was Maxine, and had been known as Ezzy left her vessel. Of course the Winchesters didn't know that. All they knew was that they'd lost Mary and Ezzy and their house in one night. 

"What do you want Castiel." Maxine asked, fury obvious in her eyes. She heard her brother groan, and Naomi laugh. She ran through endless corridors, until she came to the one which held Naomi and Castiel. "Cassie!" she yelled, pulling out her angel blade. She smashed Naomi up against a wall, her angel blade held to Naomi's throat. "If you so much as _touch_ my brother again, I will smite your ass." she snarled, and Naomi nodded. Maxine snapped her fingers, and straps holding Castiel down turned to dust. "Come on Cassie." Maxine said, flinging her angel blade at Naomi. It landed three millimetres away from Naomi's head, and the angel gulped. Castiel followed her out. They started running, and didn't stop until they reached a large house. They dashed inside and collapsed on a couch. Maxine turned to Castiel. "Why didn't you call me sooner?" she asked, her voice uncharacteristically high-pitched. Castiel shrugged and rubbed his fingers along the leather of the couch. "Doesn't matter." Maxine muttered, and grabbed Castiel's hand. "We have to protect the righteous man. So c'mon, let's go." And with that, the two angels teleported back down to Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

Maxine smiled. She had been hunting with the Winchesters for six months now, and had killed pretty much everything under the sun. So when she heard the knock on the door of her motel room, she wasn't surprised. Cas probably wanted to check on her, or Dean wanted to make sure she wasn't shooting the wall like she had in the last motel. She opened the door, eyes on her nails, which were caked with blood. "Whatcha want Cas?" she asked, picking at the dried blood.  
"Maxine." Max looked up, that didn't sound like Cas, Sam or Dean. A brown-haired twenty-something man stood in front of her, hands in his pockets. Maxine eyed him suspiciously, and then yanked him into her room. "I know you're an angel, but who?" she asked, running her hands through her hair. "I hope you're not a friend of Uriel's beacuse if Cas finds you, he'll kill you." she hissed. The angel rolled his eyes. "Present." he said, handing her a vial filled with a blue substance."How?!" Max whisper-yelled, wrapping her arms around the angel. "You got it back!" Max opened the bottle and sucked in her Grace. "Well, that feels a million times better. You have no idea how hard it was being human." She sat down heavily. "Oh my father." she muttered, holding her head in her hands. "Oh my God. I was, I was an archangel wasn't I?" The angel nodded. "I, I was _her._ I was Maxael, Lucifer's mate, and the only one who stood by him." She looked at the angel.  
"Yes. Michael killed you. You were reborn, but everyone thought you were just another lesser angel. Gabriel knew. So did I."  
"And _who_ are _you_?"  
"Lucifer." The angel replied. Maxine chewed her lip.  
"I missed you." she said, and smiled.  
"Missed you too." Lucifer said. She kissed him, and he kissed back. Several thoughts ran through her head, mainly "Kissing Satan is a bad idea" and then it was replaced by "Who gives a shit?" Maxine sure as hell didn't. He traced the swallow tattoo on her wrist and smiled. "Pretty." he muttered. Maxine nodded, and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's good to know who I really am." she mumbled. "You have no idea."

Lucifer woke up at some ungodly hour, Maxine's head on his bare chest, their fingers intertwined. They'd lost their shirts at some point in the night, but their jeans were still on. Maxine's soft white singlet rode up on her back to reveal more tattoos. Her purple hair smelt like almonds and her chest rose and fell. Castiel would probably come in soon, demanding that Maxine get up. Lucifer slid out from under Maxine and pulled his shirt on. Then he left, teleporting back to the cage. His father and brother were incredibly stupid. The cage wasn't _holding_ Lucifer, he was _choosing_ to stay there. He biding his time. He knew his true vessel would be ready soon, and _then_ he would leave the cage.

 **Well that escalated quickly. I honestly have no idea where _that_ came from. Probably the dark (and fucked up) recesses of my mind. If you want me to delete this lemme know.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Heaven._

"Look at them. They destroy each themselves and each other, and Father calls them His most beautiful creation?" Lucifer snorted, his lip curled.  
"It is their imperfections that make them perfect." Michael replied, brushing his hair out of his face. Gabriel ran up to them.  
"Sorry I'm late." he muttered. A girl with long brown hair and suntanned skin appeared next to Lucifer.  
"How you doin' boys?" she asked, intertwining her fingers with Lucifer's.  
"Well thank you." Michael replied stiffly.  
"Jealous jealous jealous!" Gabriel yelled, sticking his tongue out at Michael. "Michael loves Maxael nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!"  
"I'll smite your snarky ass if you say that again." Michael snarled, his angel blade appearing in his hand.  
"Oh yeah Michael, real mature. " Maxael said, rolling her eyes. A little boy with black hair and blue eyes tugged on Maxael's sleeve. "What's up Cassie?" she asked, picking the boy up.  
"Naomi was trying to hurt me." He sniffed, resting his head on Maxael's shoulder. Lucifer's jaw tightened.  
"NAOMI!" He roared, and the small angel appeared in front of him.  
"Yes." she said, looking up at him.  
"Castiel said you were trying to hurt him."  
"I was experimenting." Naomi answered, her face slightly pale.  
"If I hear you're doing it again, I'll smite you out of existence. Understand?" Naomi nodded, and ran off.  
"Thank you Lucy." Castiel said, hugging his older brother. "Where'd Michael go?" he asked, looking around.  
"He probably went off to suck up to Dad." Maxael said, shrugging.

"Humans are imperfect! They fight and destroy the planet! Why can't you understand!?" Lucifer yelled at his Father. Maxael fought on, clawing her way back to Lucifer. She didn't hear Michael creep up on her. He wrapped his arm around her neck in a headlock, and dragged her up beside their Father. Michael smirked. He held his angel blade up to Maxael's throat. Lucifer went pale. "Will _this_ make you stop?" he asked, and then he buried his blade in Maxael's back, and she fell. "Maxy!" Castiel screamed, pushing past the demon he was battling to sit at his sister's side. Lucifer stared at Michael.  
"Now, you die." he hissed, taking out his angel blade and walking towards Michael.  
"No Lucifer." Their Father said, snapping his fingers. And Lucifer _fell_.

Down, down, down.

He felt his wings burn and his Grace snap.

But when he landed, it wasn't Earth.

He crashed into the cage.

And his brother locked it.

There he stayed.

Until a girl with long brown hair and suntanned skin wandered into the world.

And Lucifer felt her come back.


	8. Chapter 8

Maxine woke to find Lucifer gone. Of course. If Castiel found him there'd be strife. She slid out of bed and pulled one of her many band t-shirts, this one emblazoned with the words, 'Sheena is a punk rocker' in old-fashioned typewriter print. She nearly walked past the small bottle left on her bedside table. There was a small label tied to the neck, which read, 'Drink me' Maxine rolled her eyes at Lucifer's use of pop culture references and skipped outside to give Cas a present he'd love. She teleported onto the end of Cas' bed, just to annoy him, and found Dean and Sam were already awake. "What the hell!" Dean yelled, pulling out his gun and aiming right at Maxine.

"Dean! Whoah, it's me, I got my Grace back." Maxine said, holding up her hands. She leant over and put her out next to Cas' "Good morning Vietnam!" she yelled, and Cas jerked awake.

"Don't Max, please." he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Maxine just kept grinning like a maniac and Cas eventually gave in. He knew Max was just _waiting_ to be asked.. "What's so great that you've woken me up at, what is it? Eight o'clock in the morning." he sighed, stretching his arms up above his head. Max waved the bottle of his Grace in front of his face and Cas grinned back. "Shield your eyes please." he said, and the Winchesters obeyed. Cas sucked in his Grace, and stretched out his wings, making shadows on the wall behind him. "Nice." Dean said, nodding.

"I'm really sorry about this." Maxine said, and disappeared.

"Well, we can't do anything about her leaving. We'll just have to carry on without her." Sam said, grabbing his gun and duffle bag and walking out.

"Lucy!" Maxine yelled, swinging her arms around. Lucifer popped in beside her, making her jump.

"Where're we off to?" he asked, interlocking his fingers with Maxine's.

"We have to find my true vessel. This one is beginning to wear out, I can feel it." Maxine shuddered, her vessel burning out would _not_ be good. Archangels use up vessels much faster than other angels, so she had to find this girl, and _fast_. "Do you know who she is?" Lucifer asked, aware that if Maxine could feel her vessel burning out, there was probably only about three weeks left before bad things started to happen.

"Yes. She lives in Noosa Heads, which is in Australia. She served in the American army in Afghanistan, and then moved to Australia. We have to get to her soon." Maxine said, and they teleported out.

 **A/N:** Do **you** __understand that reference?


	9. Chapter 9

Imogen ran, her runners kicking up sand as she sprinted along the beach. Imogen was twenty-two years old. She had long bronze hair and sun-tanned skin that was smattered with freckles from her time in Afghanistan. Imogen Devine had joined the National American Armed Forces at age 18. So had her best friend and girlfriend. Zac always had to be the bloody hero. And of course, they died trying to stop her from walking into trap. They died because of her. KIA were the words that she'd had to deal with for two years. Killed. In. Action. She slowed, and slipped her shoes off. The soft white sand squeaked beneath her toes. Then she heard it. A whisper at first, but then it grew into a roar. She fell to the ground, hands clutching her ears. "Imogen. My. Name. Is. Maxael." roared the voice. "You. Are. My. True. Vessel. I. Am. An. Archangel." Imogen stood up.

"Forgive me, but uh, what the fuck is that supposed to be?"

"You have suffered."

"I am aware." Imogen snarled. She usually punched anyone who mentioned anything to do with her time in the army.

"I need your help. I need to use your body to save the world."

"Yeah, okay." Imogen replied. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Then everything went white.

Maxine, or Maxael, she wasn't sure yet. Hmmm, no. Maxine. _Maxine_ smiled and stood up. She teleported back to her motorbike and tapped her old vessel on the forehead. The girl stood up and walked away, as if nothing had happened. She slid a pair of keys out of the tailpipe of a red and black motorbike, and pulled on a sparkly black helmet. She revved the engine and kicked off, speeding away. Maxine stopped at a supermarket and bought a box of purple hair dye, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She rented a motel room for the night, dyed her hair and sat down on the ratty couch. Maxine lit a cigarette and breathed in the smoke, letting it fill her lungs. Fortunately, the smoke affected neither her, nor her vessel. One of the many upsides of being an angel. "When were you going to tell us Maxael?" asked a gravelly voice. Maxine's head snapped around to see a dark-haired man in a dirty trench coat. "Cas." she breathed. "I'm sorry, I only found out three weeks ago. Like my new vessel? It's my true one, so not as clunky." Maxine smiled, and patted the spot next to her on the couch. Castiel sat down stiffly, and Maxine wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Want a smoke?" She asked. Cas shook his head. "Ok. Let's start from the beginning. An angel, _who will remain nameless_ , found our Grace and brought them back. Said nameless angel then helped me find my true vessel. So how've you been?" Maxine asked, taking a drag and then blowing out smoke rings.

"Michael has done something terrible."

"What's the bastard done now?" Maxine rolled her eyes. Of _course_ her brother _just had_ to screw everything up just when it was getting interesting.

"He, uh, wiped us from Sam and Dean's memory." Castiel said, his voice quivering. "Their memory of your alias when you looked after them has been altered. 'Ezzy' is now Esme, a girl with freckles and glasses who ignored them." Cas swallowed and Maxine stood up. She snatched her jacket off her bed and stormed out of the room. Castiel put his head in his hands and cried. Maxine ran out of the motel and out of the town until she made it to the highway, and there she stayed, running along the smooth asphalt.. That was what she'd always done. She'd ran from the fire that killed Mary. She'd ran from Heaven. She'd ran from Uriel with Castiel. And with her Grace, she could run forever. That was what she was going to do until a twenty-something brown-haired mana appeared in front of her. "Howdy Max." he said, a smirk on his face. "Oh my God Lucy, you scared the shit outta me." Maxine gasped, grabbing Lucifer's shoulders. Lucifer pouted.

"Aww, aren't you glad to see me?" he said in mock surprise.

"No no no. I need to talk to someone."

"Nice meatsuit."

"I know. I look fabulous." Maxine smiled, flicking her hair melodramatically.

"So what happened?" Lucifer asked, all trace of humour gone from his face.

"Michael, he removed Sam and Dean's memories of us, me and Cas." Maxine snarled, pressing her nails into the palms of her hands. "The bastard. I'll swear to God I'll smite him next time I see him."

"Good idea. i'll help." Lucifer muttered. Maxine chewed her lip.

"Sooo." she said, raising her eyebrows.

"So what?"

"Can I stay with you?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Of course not. I'd love you to stay with me. Truth be told I'm kinda lonely."

"King of Hell's lonely?" Maxine asked, her hands on her hips. Then her face spilt into a grin. "Catch me if you can." she whispered almost inaudibly, and ran off into. Lucifer growled and ran after her. "Nah nah nah nah cant catch mee!" she sang, turning around to face Lucifer. Then she ran straight into a tree. She fell to the ground, a Lucifer slowed to stand above her. He started chuckling and Maxine glared. "It's not funny." she growled, punching Lucifer in the leg.

"Yes it is." he replied, smirking.

"No." Maxine shot back, folding her arms.

"Yes."

"Shut up." Maxine said, sitting bolt upright, her eyes wide.

"What?"

"I said shut up." Maxine said, pulling a gun out of the inside pocket of her jacket. Twigs cracked and Lucifer turned, his back pressed up against Maxine's.

"Maxine." said a deep voice. Uriel stepped out from behind a tree. "You are to return to Heaven. Michael says you cannot be allowed to continue living. You must turn yourself in or I will be forced to attack. Shouldn't be too hard, you haven't got your Grace." Maxine rolled her eyes.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. I've got my Grace back. You will now address me as Maxael, archangel and mate of Lucifer." She said, her hands on her hips and a cheeky grin on her face. Lucifer stepped out of the shadows and took Maxine' hand. "Not a good idea Uriel." he said, a smirk on his face. Uriel gritted his teeth and teleported away.

"We showed him!" Maxine said, jumping up in the air.

"No. Just. No." Lucifer said, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Lucifer asked incredulously.

"I've spent ages on Earth, of course I know where we're going." Maxine replied.

"Then why are we going so _slow_?" Lucifer whined, his shoulders sagging.

"It's nice to walk." Maxine shot back. Lucifer glared and she turned his head around, so he could see the huge clearing bordered by tall pine trees. "This is why we've been walking for what, two hours. C'mon." Maxine spread her wings. Archangel's wings. They were huge and white and beautiful. Maxine took off. Lucifer smiled and flew after her. "I'm faster than you!" she taunted, her long lilac hair flying in the wind.

"Don't be so sure." Lucifer yelled, shooting towards her. Maxine ducked and threw a pinecone at Lucifer. Then Lucifer's whole body started jerking, and he crashed through the trees and landed on the forest floor.

"Lucy!" Maxine yelled, and landed next to him. Lucifer's eyes flashed black and Maxine got to her feet. "Oh please no." she said, backing away and shaking her head. "Don't make me watch this again. Please." Lucifer stood up, his eyes completely black. "I miss this body you know. I really do." Lucifer said, and Maxine ran. Thank god her vessel was a good runner, she thought as she tore through the undergrowth. Then she remembered a name. _Gabriel_. He'd know how to stop it from happening again. Maxine focused her Grace and teleported the shit out of there. She staggered to a stop in front of a shortish man with longish hair. "It's happening again." she said.

"Okay. Not good." Gabriel said. "Hmm, get inside."

"Why?" Maxine asked. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Because my house has sigils on it which mean they can't find you here." Maxine nodded and followed Gabriel inside. "So m'dear Max, what's the story morning glory?" Gabriel asked, sitting down on a couch and handing Maxine a beer. "Thanks." Max muttered, taking a sip. "So, I get my Grace back, and so does Cassie, then Michael deletes us from Sam and Dean's memory, then Lucy comes back to hang with me and then shit _really_ hit the fan."

"Well, history repeating itself is really bad, I agree with you there. Are you _sure_ Lucy went all 'I shall murder the entire human race'?" Maxine nodded, sipping the beer. "Okey dokey. You can stay with me. Lucy'll bide his time until he can atcak-" Maxine cut Gabriel off.

"Stop saying his name like it's him who's doing this!" she raged. "You _know_ it's the Darkness possessing him again. It's not _him_! The real Lucy'd never hurt anyone!" Maxine stormed out of Gabriel's house, leaving the empty beer bottle on the coffee table.

"Castiel." Raphael appeared in front of the trench-coated angel. "You are needed back in Heaven." Castiel answered with a curt nod. He followed Raphael back home.

The Darkness felt it's power dampen as he was forced into the cage. Perhaps taking Lucifer as it's vessel was not such a good idea after all. That other archangel however, she was trusted by those mattered. The Archangel Maxael was next on it's list. First it just had to find a way out of this damn cage…..


	11. Chapter 11

I'm fast-forwarding to Dean in Perdition. Oh well!

"What do you want Castiel?" Maxine her brother.

"I need your help Maxine." Castiel said, staring at his shoes.

"It's Maxael. And no. I've had enough with Heaven. no more for me thank you very much." Maxael shot back

"We are going into Hell to rescue The Righteous Man." Castiel said. Maxael rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she said, and shoved a gun in her shoulder holster. They teleported into Heaven and Raphael greeted Maxael stiffly.

"We are going now." he said, and they left.

"Go." Maxael growled at Castiel. "Go get your prince charming."

"But-" Castiel protested.

"I'm an Archangel. _You_ are not. Now go, before I change my mind." Maxael snarled, and Castiel nodded. He watched Maxael disappear into the fray and ran off to find Dean.

Dean sliced into another soul, relishing the screams of pain. "Dean Winchester." said a voice.

"Yeah, what?" Dean asked, blade at the ready. Dean could make out a figure in a trench coat, and then the figure grabbed his shoulder and Dean felt it burn. He tried to throw the hand off, but he felt the world spin and he landed in a forest. Dean lay back on the soft pin needles and cried. "I'm back baby!" he yelled, his words choked with sobs.

The screeching noise intensified and Dean spread salt on the window sills. The screech became a roar and Dean fell to the floor, his hands over his ears. The windows shattered and Dean was covered in shards of glass. Then it stopped, as soon as it had started.

The doors opened and a dark-haired man in a trench coat who looked like a tax accountant and a purple-haired girl in a white shirt, jeans and biker boots walked in. Dean picked up Ruby's knife and stabbed the man in the heart. The man just looked confused and pulled it out of his chest. The girl looked she was trying really hard not to laugh. Bobby flung a handful of rock salt at her face. The girl sighed and flicked it out of her eyes. "What are you?" Dean asked, not sure of he really wanted to know. "I'm the one gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition." the man said, his voice was deep and gravelly.

"God Cassie, you say it so _dramatically_!" The girl said, rolling her eyes. "I'm the Maxael, he's Castiel." Castiel opened the book, and Maxael sat on the table, swinging her legs.

"You didn't answer my question. What _are_ you, werewolves, vamps, demons?" Dean asked, raising his gun.

"No, eww no, no. The gun ain't gunna work sunshine." Maxael said, grinning like a madwoman. "We're angels." she said.

"Prove it." Dean shot back.

"My pleasure." Maxael looked at Castiel and he nodded. Dean looked up. Two wing silhouettes spread across the wall. Maxael's were a whole lot bigger, reaching up to the ceiling. Maxael waved her hand, "It is not of import, they want you to do stuff which I am saying is a bad idea." she glared at Castiel. "Vessels. They want you to be vessels so they can bring on the apocalypse as it is foretold. Castiel included." Dean snorted.

"I ain't gonna be some angel condom. Not me." Maxael shot Castiel a 'I told you so' look and stood next to Dean.

"Dean. You have to understand-"

"No. I'm siding with your crazy-haired friend. See ya." Dean turned to Bobby. "Let's get the hell outta here." Maxael chewed her lip, her eyes wide with fright.

"Good idea Dean." She disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?!" Dean yelled, waving his hands were Maxael had been just a few seconds before.

"Let's just say that what scares an Archangel should scare us all." Castiel said, and then Dean and Bobby were in Bobby's house.

"Darkness." Maxael breathed, her hands clenched. A blond man smiled at her. She'd felt the Darkness calling, and she'd ended up in a disused boat shed.

"This vessel is called Nick. And you can call me Lucifer." The Darkness cocked his head. "How does it feel to be the only one who knows? To have no-one believe you? Even Gabriel and Castiel don't believe you anymore. They say I would've attacked by now." The Darkness shook his head. "I feel sorry for you. Little Archangel, has to fight the big, bad Darkness all by her lonesome." He pouted. Maxael turned on her heel. "Goodbye kiss?" He taunted, and Maxael turned back around. "In your dreams sunshine." she said, and flipped him off, then disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

"No. The apocalypse is not what we should be trying to start." Castiel said, banging his fist on the table. Raphael rolled his eyes.

"You've been spending too much time with her. Maxael is a bad influence." Raphael said calmly

"No she is not. She is not infallibly loyal and questions authority. That is why you do not like her."

"She is Lucifer's mate, and a powerful Archangel. She cannot be trusted." Raphael replied, anger in his voice.

"Yes she can! Just because she won't do your bidding doesn't mean she's evil." Castiel yelled.

"How do you know she's not down there right this minute, breaking the seals so Lucifer can destroy us all."

"Because she won't do that. She'd never purposely hurt innocents." Castiel stormed out.

Maxael pushed the kickstand of her bike and removed her helmet. She walked inside and sat down on the couch. She snapped her finger and a beer appeared in her hand. "What do you want Dean?" she asked, and Dean stepped out of the shadows. "How did you know I was here?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Archangel. How did you find my house?" Maxael asked, patting the space next to her on the couch, and Dean sat down. "Beer?" She asked, and Dean nodded. She snapped her fingers and a six-pack appeared on the coffee table. "Really?" Dean asked.

"It's been a long night. What do you want?" Maxael downed about half the beer.

"Your help."

"What's in it for me?"

"We'll help you rescue your mate." Dean replied, looking pretty sure of himself. Maxael's head jerked around.

"What do you know about my mate?" She snarled.

"Well, not much, all we could find in Bobby's books was that you were the mate of a fallen angel."

"It's not a good idea to do wake him up." Maxael said. "But I will help you. You just have to do one thing for me."

"What" Dean asked.

"You have to trust me. I can help you, but only if you trust me." Dean nodded, but he knew enough not to trust this angel chick, no matter how trustworthy she seemed -Maxael sighed. "I can read your mind. I can hear you." She said, and Dean's jaw tightened. "I don't want some angel running around in my head.

"I'm and _Arch_ angel, and I don't want to 'run around in your head'. If you need me, pray." Maxael walked out, and Dean heard her motorbike start, and drive away.

Dean stood still, the fear evident in his eyes. Not that he would ever admit it. He smashed a punch into the angel's jaw. It almost broke all the bones in his hand. Castiel shoved him against the wall, and Dean mentally cursed himself. "Don't trust anyone but family. Even then watch your back." John'd always said. Castiel pulled out a blade. 'I didn't get to say goodbye to Sammy and Bobby' was the thought that ran through Dean's head. Then Castiel drew the knife along his forearm, and began to draw symbols on the wall in the blood from his arm. Dean watched, still pretty terrified. Another angel, Dean'd forgotten the name, ran in, but Castiel slammed his palm down into the middle of the symbol, and they were gone. "I will be hunted by my own kind for eternity for this." Castiel muttered. Then he looked Dean right in the eye, his blue eyes searching Dean's green ones. "Maxael says I am about as talkative as a wooden board." Castiel said, and Dean laughed. "Don't laugh. This is serious." Castiel growled, and Dean regained himself. "Can I please help you, Sam and Maxael avert," Castiel held up his finger for air quotes, "'Bad shit that involves dying, monsters and Armageddon' that is how Maxael describes your job." he said, and now Dean was fighting every instinct not to kill himself laughing.

"How bad can having two all-powerful angels in tow be a bad thing?" Dean asked no-one in particular.

"I do not know." Castiel said, and Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"It's a rhetorical question." He said, and Castiel tapped his forehead and then they were standing in the car-park of a motel, next to a black '67 Chevy Impala. "Baby." Dean said proudly, ad ran his hand along the hood of the car. Castiel cocked his head, looking confused, and Dean had to admit, kinda cute- "Most people are very disbelieving when they are flown somewhere for the first time. And yet, you are not even mentioning the fact we have moved thousands of miles in the space of a second."

"I'm trying not to think about, otherwise my brain might melt out of my ears." Dean replied and Castiel looked genuinely worried. "I was being sarcastic. Don't worry Cas."

"What is Cas?" The angel was looking baffled and scared at the same time.

"A nickname. Castiel is mouthful." Deans started grinning. He was going to see Sam and Bobby for the first time in a week. It'd taken longer than he'd anticipated to find Maxael, then he'd gotten stuck with those psycho angels.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean heard a motorbike pull up in the car-park of the motel he was sharing with Sam and Bobby. "Is that her?" He asked Castiel, who nodded. The purple-haired girl walked in. She was grinning, her hair was windswept and her body still a bit bouncy from the dregs of the adrenaline that was earned from riding a motorbike at one hundred and fifty kilometres an hour. "Hi Sammy, nice to meet ya." she said, hugging the younger Winchester, who just stood there and looked kind of scared. "Have we met? Your face looks familiar." Sam said, but then shrugged his shoulders. "Probably just me."

"No. We haven't met." Maxael's face fell slightly and she bit her lip.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nah, don't worry bout it." Maxael said, waving it away. "So. What do you two need help with?" She asked.

"Lucifer. And Michael." Dean said, sitting down at the small table. "We need help. Angels are a whole new thing for us." Maxael walked over and sat down on aforementioned table, her legs crossed. "Demons, we can do. Witches, we can do. Angels, not so much." Maxael nodded.

"We can help with that." She turned to Castiel. "Are you okay with throwing away every sliver of your loyalty to Heaven and those good-for-nothing angel bastards?" She asked, and Castiel nodded. "Excellent. Now, have a reasons for my lateness. Feel free to ooh, ah and thank me." Maxael pulled a large object wrapped in a dirty cloth. She passed to Dean, who looked unimpressed. He unwrapped the fabric and his eyes widened.

"How?" He held the Colt up, and Sam gulped. Castiel cocked his head.

"How many battalions did you slaughter to get _that_?" He asked and Maxael smiled smugly.

"Three. But wait children, there's more." She put two long silver blades down on the table. "Angel blades. The only thing that will kill angels for sure. Stab a feathery fiend with one of those babies and they're dead." She was enjoying the boy's awed looks and leaned backwards, but fell off the table. "That was undignified." She muttered, and stood up. She sat down on a chair, and pushed the blades, Colt and various take-out containers. She waved her hand and a box of thumbtacks and map appeared on the table. "Listen m'dears." She grabbed a tack. "We are going to track these sons of bitches methodically and then smite the shit out of them. Savy?" She put on her best Captain Jack Sparrow impression and Sam smiled. "Last time something Michaelish was spotted was in Texas." She jabbed a tack into the map. "I managed to find Lucy in the Lucy Clover Hotel. That gorgeous little institution of sleazebags and drunkards was in South Dakota." Maxael rolled her eyes. "You guys got anything?"

"Nope," Sam shrugged. "Just some bullshit about true vessels." Deans snorted and the angels tensed.

"That is not s good thing. But on the bright side it means that we have sufficient bait. Michael has always hated burning out vessels. Goody fucking two-shoes."

"Why do you hate other angels so much? You've yet to mention them without insulting them."

"Son of a bitch killed me." Maxael growled. "Papa dearest reckoned I deserved a second chance at life for everything I did. But let us not dwell on the unchangeable past. We are gonna gank these the bitches."

"Well. That was incredibly unhelpful." Maxael muttered, her arms folded. She slumped down in the front seat of the Impala.

"Look on the bright side." Sam piped up, from where he was sitting diagonally because of his gargantuan legs. "We know that the Apocalypse will kill us all and I'm helping start it."

"That's not a bright side. That's not a bright anything." Maxael turned to Dean. "You got any music?"

"Hope you like rock." Sam mumbled.

"Like it? I _love_ it." Maxael grinned, and Dean gestured to the shoebox of tapes. He looked pretty happy with himself. Finally, someone who had a good taste in music. "AC/DC or Green Day?" she asked, holding up two tapes.

"Green Day." Maxael shoved the tape in and 'American Idiot' blasted out of the speakers. Dean started singing badly and Maxael joined him. She didn't sound too bad actually.

"I'm and angel, of course I can sing." Maxael laughed. "She puts her makeup on like graffiti on the walls of the heartland!" They sang, and Sam managed to fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean heard a motorbike pull up in the car-park of the motel he was sharing with Sam and Bobby. "Is that her?" He asked Castiel, who nodded. The purple-haired girl walked in. She was grinning, her hair was windswept and her body still a bit bouncy from the dregs of the adrenaline that was earned from riding a motorbike at one hundred and fifty kilometres an hour. "Hi Sammy, nice to meet ya." she said, hugging the younger Winchester, who just stood there and looked kind of scared. "Have we met? Your face looks familiar." Sam said, but then shrugged his shoulders. "Probably just me."

"No. We haven't met." Maxael's face fell slightly and she bit her lip.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nah, don't worry bout it." Maxael said, waving it away. "So. What do you two need help with?" She asked.

"Lucifer. And Michael." Dean said, sitting down at the small table. "We need help. Angels are a whole new thing for us." Maxael walked over and sat down on aforementioned table, her legs crossed. "Demons, we can do. Witches, we can do. Angels, not so much." Maxael nodded.

"We can help with that." She turned to Castiel. "Are you okay with throwing away every sliver of your loyalty to Heaven and those good-for-nothing angel bastards?" She asked, and Castiel nodded. "Excellent. Now, have a reasons for my lateness. Feel free to ooh, ah and thank me." Maxael pulled a large object wrapped in a dirty cloth. She passed to Dean, who looked unimpressed. He unwrapped the fabric and his eyes widened.

"How?" He held the Colt up, and Sam gulped. Castiel cocked his head.

"How many battalions did you slaughter to get _that_?" He asked and Maxael smiled smugly.

"Three. But wait children, there's more." She put two long silver blades down on the table. "Angel blades. The only thing that will kill angels for sure. Stab a feathery fiend with one of those babies and they're dead." She was enjoying the boy's awed looks and leaned backwards, but fell off the table. "That was undignified." She muttered, and stood up. She sat down on a chair, and pushed the blades, Colt and various take-out containers. She waved her hand and a box of thumbtacks and map appeared on the table. "Listen m'dears." She grabbed a tack. "We are going to track these sons of bitches methodically and then smite the shit out of them. Savy?" She put on her best Captain Jack Sparrow impression and Sam smiled. "Last time something Michaelish was spotted was in Texas." She jabbed a tack into the map. "I managed to find Lucy in the Lucy Clover Hotel. That gorgeous little institution of sleazebags and drunkards was in South Dakota." Maxael rolled her eyes. "You guys got anything?"

"Nope," Sam shrugged. "Just some bullshit about true vessels." Deans snorted and the angels tensed.

"That is not s good thing. But on the bright side it means that we have sufficient bait. Michael has always hated burning out vessels. Goody fucking two-shoes."

"Why do you hate other angels so much? You've yet to mention them without insulting them."

"Son of a bitch killed me." Maxael growled. "Papa dearest reckoned I deserved a second chance at life for everything I did. But let us not dwell on the unchangeable past. We are gonna gank these the bitches."

"Well. That was incredibly unhelpful." Maxael muttered, her arms folded. She slumped down in the front seat of the Impala.

"Look on the bright side." Sam piped up, from where he was sitting diagonally because of his gargantuan legs. "We know that the Apocalypse will kill us all and I'm helping start it."

"That's not a bright side. That's not a bright anything." Maxael turned to Dean. "You got any music?"

"Hope you like rock." Sam mumbled.

"Like it? I _love_ it." Maxael grinned, and Dean gestured to the shoebox of tapes. He looked pretty happy with himself. Finally, someone who had a good taste in music. "AC/DC or Green Day?" she asked, holding up two tapes.

"Green Day." Maxael shoved the tape in and 'American Idiot' blasted out of the speakers. Dean started singing badly and Maxael joined him. She didn't sound too bad actually.

"I'm and angel, of course I can sing." Maxael laughed.  
"Don't wanna be an American Idiot!" They sang, and Sam managed to fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well. I'm just gonna jump to the graveyard with dear old Mikey, Lucy, Dean-o, and Cas. Bobby is already dead. Sorry 'bout that, but he had to go. Blame the plot bunnies! See ya! *waves and skips off the stage***

Dean and Maxael jumped out of the Impala. "Sammy? You in there?" He asked his brother, who shook his head and smiled. "Adam?"

"I'm sorry, Adam isn't home right now." Michael said, his lip curled.

"Then you're next on my list buttercup."

"You are no longer a part of this story!" Michael yelled, and Maxael rolled her eyes. Michael turned to his fellow archangel. "Hello Maxael. I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Hmm, yeah that might have something to do with my deep-set hatred of you. What with you bein' a complete and utter dickhead an' all. Also, here's something you should know. First of all, it ain't a story, it's our life. Second of all, angels are always so _dramatic_." Maxael folded her arms, and glared at Michael defiantly.

"Hey, assbut!" Castiel threw a holy fire molotov at Michael, who screamed and dissolved.

"Did you just molotov my brother with _holy fire_?" Lucifer asked Castiel, who gulped.

"Uh, no." Castiel said.

"No-one dicks with Michael but _me_." Lucifer snapped his fingers and Castiel exploded. Maxael's eyes widened, and she staggered backwards, hands covering her mouth.

"No, no, no, no, no. Not Cassie." She spun around to face Lucifer. "You are _not_ Lucifer!" She was screaming now, waving her arms around. Dean was slightly worried Lucifer might kill her too, but then Maxael marched right up to him and grabbed his jaw. She was muttering words that Dean could barely hear let alone understand, when Dean saw Sam's eyes flicker back to their usual colour.

And then it opened,

a huge gaping hole in the ground,

and Sam grabbed Michael and they were falling,

but Maxael wasn't paying attention,

and Michael grabbed her sleeve,

and she was being dragged down after them,

and she was reaching for Dean,

and he almost grabbed her hand,

but then she fell down, down, down, after Michael and Sam.

The hole closed up and Dean was left on his own.

Sammy?

Gone.

Cas?

Gone.

Max?

Gone.

All gone.

The only family he had left.

He got back into the Impala and drove.

Just Dean,

the Impala

and the open road.

Maxael groaned. Her whole body hurt, I guess that was a side affect of being thrown into the cage. She sat up slowly, and found Lucifer sitting beside her, and angel blade in his hands. "Son of a bitch." Max muttered, and crawled away from Lucifer.  
"Don't worry Max, the Darkness can't get inside when I'm in the cage." Lucifer glared at Michael. Michael glared back. Maxael stood up and brushed off her jeans."Michael, would you mind if I murdered you?" She asked, her arms folded and her head cocked. Michael growled and Maxael smiled. Lucifer passed her her angel blade, and she walked over to Michael. "What's the saying?" Maxael asked no-one in particular. "Oh yeah that's it. _En garde_." Michael ran at her, but she backflipped into the air and landed behind him. She waved, just to annoy him, and then flicked her wrist, and Michael was thrown into the wall off the cage. "I will smite you." Michael snarled, and Maxael just kept smiling. Maxael sprinted, and smashed both her feet into Michael's chest, and he fell to the ground. Lucifer yelled, and they both turned to face the archangel."Max! Are you okay?" Sam asked, and Michael pushed Maxael off him."You start the apocalypse." Michael said, and focused his homicidal attentions on Sam.  
"Uh uh sunshine." Maxael said, and grabbed Michael's collar, dragged him back and held her angel blade to his throat. "Stay put." She whispered into his ear, and let him go. She walked over to Sam. "I think I might know how to get you out of here."  
"Only if you come too. We don't leave family behind." Sam answered, and Maxael grinned.  
"Of course I'm coming. Unlike you I hate most of my family, and I do not want to be stuck down here with that douchebag for the rest of eternity." Maxael started carving sigils into the bars of the cage with her blade. "Michael, you're staying here. Sorry Sam, get comfy, this could take a while. I am after all, disabling the most powerful prison in the entire universe." Sam nodded, and sat in a corner, his eyes fixed on Michael, who growled, but stayed back. "Michael, you might by my big brother, you might be more powerful than me, but I have an angel blade, and you, my nemesis do not." Maxael said happily, and went back to her carving.

Two hell years later….

"Sam!" Maxael yelled. The younger Winchester jerked awake, to find Maxael standing in front of the broken cage bars, looking smug. "C'mon. Let's find our brothers, and get Lucy a vessel." Maxael skipped out of the cage and Sam followed. Maxael kicked the wall a couple of times, making loud banging noises. "What are you doing?" Sam asked. He was _sure_ that the noise would attract demons. "The demons will converge and we'll be dead!" Maxael rolled her eyes.  
"That's the idea. How else are we going to find out how to get out?" She explained, and Sam nodded, although he was still not convinced that Maxael's genius plan _wouldn't_ get them killed. There was a crash, and two demons burst in. "What are you doing in Hell Maxael?" The taller one asked, and Maxael winked at Sam.  
"This." She threw her angel blade and decapitated one, and then round-house kicked the second in the head. She muttered something in Enochian, and a black cloud seeped out of the demon's mouth. "Lucy, I present to you, your new body." Maxael said, her hands on her hips. "Sam, shut your eyes." Sam did as he was told, and a bright blue light filled Hell. "Thanks for that Max. I was getting sick of sharing a head with Sammy." Sam opened his eyes to find the demon from before standing next to a happy-looking Max. His brow furrowed, and he looked questioningly at Lucifer, before realising what had happened. "Come along Samuel, we're going to get Cas, and get out of here." Now it was Lucifer's turn to look confused.  
"What happened to Cas?"  
"The Darkness killed him."


End file.
